talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Coranda
Queen Coranda Tarron was a minor character of 3Below. She was the queen of Akiridion-5 before she was usurped by the evil General Morando, the wife of Fialkov Tarron, and the mother of Aja and Krel Tarron. History Backstory Long ago, Coranda and Fialkov's families had been at war with each other for generations. When the two fell in love and got married, both of their lands ended their feud with each other. Hundreds of years ago, Coranda and Fialkov met Kanjigar and Vendel on Earth so they could entrust the Trollhunter to protect Gaylen's Core from the wrong hands, due to a "prophecy". At one point, they promised to help the planet Voltar, but they broke their promise and it led to the planet's destruction. It is unknown why they refused in the first place. They had two children together, Prince Krel and Princess Aja. They would often tell them about their family history and royal duties in the future, to which they often fell asleep. One day, Coranda caught her eldest daughter, Aja, sneaking out of the palace. When Aja expresses that she doesn't fit in with being a royal and desires a normal life, Coranda tells her that no one gets to choose their position in life and, royal or not, she was remarkable and different. She also tells her that no matter how much she runs away or how far she could travel from Akiridion-5, Aja's destiny would follow her through the universe. 3Below (Part One) On the day of Aja and Krel's coronation, General Morando invades the palace and intentionally makes the King and Queen's physical bodies retreat into their cores. Vex, Aja, Luug, and Krel make it to the mothership, after the ship takes off, Aja goes into the stasis chamber room to restore her parents, but the mothership is unable to calculate how long their reformation will take. The trio successfully gets off Akiridion-5 then crash land on Earth in Arcadia Oaks. Fialkov and Coranda remain in stasis for the rest of the season. 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance She has blue skin and electric blue hair and wears regal clothing. Like her husband and children, she has four arms but has no ridge on her forehead. Personality She's always been motherly, caring and responsible towards her children and less strict with them. She was amused when she caught Aja and Krel sleeping during their father's lecture and was understanding and calm when she found out that Aja ran away. Just like Aja, she appears to have a Russian accent. Powers & Abilities Powers * Royal Akiridion Physiology: As a Royal Akiridion, Coranda was stronger, faster, durable, agile, and more intelligent than a normal human. Abilities * Combatant: Much like her daughter, Coranda was a warrior queen. She was able to briefly stand her ground against Morando's forces until they began to overwhelm her and was forced to retreat. Weaknesses * Physical Damage: Despite her enhanced durability, Coranda has been forced to retreat into her royal life core after suffering too much physical damage. Equipment * [[Serrators|'Serrator']]: A serrator is an Akiridion's most common weapon. Coranda has been seen using her serrator as a prolonged spear and a shield. Relationships Fialkov Fialkov is Coranda's husband and the father of her children. Aja Aja is her firstborn child and her only daughter, she's always been more lenient towards to than King Fialkov. One day, when she catches her daughter sneaking out of the palace, she gives her motherly advise about her role as a royal, whether she accepts it or not, and no matter how much she runs away, her destiny will follow her wherever she goes. Aja blames herself for putting her mother in stasis, so she dedicates her new role as a warrior princess to protect her parents' life cores. However, that changed when Vex finally confesses that he was the catalyst in Morando's invasion that got her mother hurt. In "The Big Sleep", it was revealed that Coranda was a noble warrior, just like her daughter, much to Aja's amazement, yet she wondered why she never told her before. During the final battle against Morando, Aja outright refused to sacrifice her parents, even to stop a godlike Morando from destroying the universe. In the end, Coranda and Fialkov make the sacrifice themselves so their children wouldn't. Krel Krel is her second child. Their relationship is not as touched upon as with Aja, but it's clear they deeply love each other. Krel was visibly relieved to see his mother and hugs her when Morando led a coup. Vendel Fialkov and Coranda allied with Vendel to protect Gaylen’s Core, as foretold in some sort of prophecy. Although both parties were a bit reluctant, they agreed and trusted each other. Kanjigar the Courageous Coranda and her husband entrusted Kanjigar to look after Gaylen's Core in Trollmarket after it was nearly stolen by the Zeron Brotherhood. Varvatos Vex Coranda seems to be good friends with Varvatos, but it's unknown if she was aware that he was the one who allowed Morando to attack. In "A Glorious End, Part Two" after she regenerates, she merely smiles at him while she walks past him. Mothership Coranda and Mother don't interact much, but the only time they've been seen together was in a flashback during "The Big Sleep" while mother took the king and queen to Earth hundreds of years ago. General Morando Like her husband, Coranda despises Morando and saw him as a traitor to Akiridion-5. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Her family was once part of House Akraohm before the House merged with House Ventis to form House Tarron. * She doesn't have any sort of ridge or marking in between her eyebrows like her husband and children. * She and her daughter, Aja, share the same voice actress, Tatiana Maslany. Gallery Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Deceased